


Beautiful Liar

by Hetalia1912



Category: Beautiful Liar - VIXX LR (Music Video), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demon Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Demon Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealous Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Leo has panic attacks, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Self-Acceptance, Self-Destruction, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Wontaek are bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Beautiful Liar

**8:45 AM**

_Why am I doing this?_

The same question kept coming into Taekwoon's mind as he stood on the edge of the bridge on the other side of the railing.He looked out into the night,the water almost invisible if not for the moon shining down on it.

Honestly why  _was_ he doing this?

Because his girlfriend,who's promised when they'd first got together would never leave him,had done just that a few days ago?

And on top of that she was apparently getting married to another guy.

 _Was I really not good enough for her?_ He wondered. _Was I really that pathetic?_


End file.
